Shades of Black
by Nightsailer
Summary: Romance can destroy a team;Robin has rejected every advance, spurned every touch, and forgotten his heart in the chaos of protecting a city. But when an intimate encounter with Raven creates a monster from her mind, he must uncover his heart for them both
1. Just a Game, Right?

Shades of Black

"Is it really that hard to pick between two options?" Cyborg complained.

"It is when everyone's sitting there wondering if you're going to tell them how old you were the last time you wet the bed or if they're going to watch you dance around the room in a tutu!" Beast Boy barked back, crossing his arms in a huff. "You guys are so mean to me. Why can't I have an easy one? All Starfire had to do was sing the ABC's backwards!"

"Which was most challenging and victorious indeed!" Starfire giggled, clapping her hands together with a huge grin. "The ABC's have never been sung more backwardly!"

"Even I could do that, no prob," the green hero grumbled.

"Come on, Beast Boy," Robin prodded. "The faster you choose, the faster you can get it over with. I know how much you want to get Cyborg to do the Macarena."

"This is such a stupid game!" Beast Boy took a deep breath, then mumbled, "Alright, the last time I wet the bed was when I was 12. There, are you happy?" His declaration was met with uproarious laughter, staining his wan green cheeks the color of year-old ketchup. "Okay okay!" he shouted, stamping his foot impatiently, "Very funny, ha ha ha, is it my turn now?"

"S...sure," Robin gasped, trying desperately to regain his composure before his friend attempted to rip his head off. "Go ahead."

"Stop laughing!"

The room was silent for a few moments. Then Cyborg snickered, and soon everyone in the room was laughing just as hard as before.

"12 years old?" the robotic human guffawed. "Dude, you had to have been your full five feet tall by then! I stopped wetting the bed when I got potty trained!"

"I wasn't house-broken! YOU try potty training every animal on the planet!"

"I house-trained my pet Glargenspegle when he was only 4 weeks old," Starfire offered helpfully.

"Good for you," Beast Boy snapped. "Now if everyone doesn't MIND, I'm going to take my well-deserved turn now." He looked around the room at his friends, trying to remember which one of them had laughed the hardest and designing the most embarrassing ways to get them back. His eyes finally settled on Robin. _Heheh, I know the perfect way to get EVERYONE back with him._ "Alright, Robin!" he said gleefully, cracking his knuckles. "Truth...or DARE?"

"Dare," Robin replied immediately.

"Ooh, afraid to fess up to something YOU don't want to share?" Beast Boy taunted.

"Nah, I just like challenges. Come on, don't you have a good dare lined up?"

Everyone leaned forward to hear Beast Boy's response.

"Alright." He paused dramatically, taking the time to meet every one of his friends' eyes individually. "Robin, I dare you...to kiss Raven!"

A hush fell over the room. Both Robin and Starfire looked like they had been turned to stone. Cyborg cast nervous glances between the two of them, then gulped and looked down the hall. Raven, of course, had opted out of the game, calling it a 'frivolous waste of time' and choosing instead to hole up in her room to meditate. That Robin would have to wake her from her mental slumber to further such a game would be suicide.

"Not so tough now, areya?" Beast Boy said smugly. Robin gave no response, his face remaining frozen in the slack-jawed visage of disbelief. Beast Boy took that as a yes. "HA! What are ya, chicken?" In a puff of green smoke, he changed himself into a hen and clucked loudly.

"Uh, dude, I don't know if that was such a hot idea," Cyborg said nervously. He was waving his hand in front of Starfire's face to no avail. "It looks like you put both of them in a coma."

"Psht, Robin's just a scaredy-cat." The green chicken turned back into Beast Boy.

"No dude. Seriously. I think you killed them. See?" Cyborg reached out to poke the Tamaranian's cheek. However, he never got the chance.

In a burst of green light, Starfire zoomed forward, her finger right in Beast Boy's face as her eyes glowed blindingly emerald. "Why would you dare Robin to do such a thing?" she shouted. "First of all, he knows better than to disturb Raven. Raven decided that she did not want to play! To attempt to include her in something of which she did not want to be a part would be mean! And second of all, Robin would never offer a kiss to a friend for whom he did not have feelings! To do so would be so...so...GLOORGISH! And another thing! How dare you-"

"Starfire!" Robin had finally shaken off the shock when he heard Starfire's tirade and had rushed to intervene. "Calm down! It's just a game!"

"But Robin, did you hear the dare Beast Boy wanted you to perform?" she demanded, attempting to squeeze past Robin, who had planted himself firmly between his friends, to get to Beast Boy.

"Yes, I heard." He planted both hands firmly on Starfire's shoulders, having to use all of his strength just to keep her from bowling him over. "Would you calm down and listen to me for a second? You're about to trample me."

Starfire blinked, then slowly settled back onto the ground. The green light dissipated, but the scalding look remained as she stared Beast Boy in the face. "Forgive me, Robin," she muttered. "I did not wish to hurt YOU.

"I hope you didn't wish to hurt anyone," Robin corrected sternly. Starfire shrugged, but continued to hold Beast Boy's gaze with a menacing glare. Robin looked over his shoulder at his green friend, then back to Starfire. "This is just a game, guys. I didn't think you were going to take it so seriously. Beast Boy, your dare was a little...uncalled for, but it wasn't against the rules. Starfire, your reaction concerning Raven was justified, but you blew things way out of proportion. Now, I, for one, would like to get back to the game. However, if you two feel you can't be mature about this..." He trailed off, casting meaningful looks at both of them in turn.

Beast Boy glared at Starfire for a second longer, then folded his arms and turned to Robin. "I still want to play," he grumbled, "but only if you take my dare."

"Absolutely not!" Starfire yelped "Robin, this dare is terribly unfair to Raven-"

"It is not! Robin even said that my dare wasn't against the rules!"

"GUYS!" Both Titans stopped and looked at their leader, who looked like he was ready to tear his hair out. "Look," Robin said slowly, his forced calm belied by the furrow between his brows, "how about we make a compromise. I'll go knock on Raven's door and explain what's going on to her. If she says no, then that's the end of it. Beast Boy will have to think of another dare. If she says yes, then I'll just do it and we can go on with the game. Does that sound cool to everyone?"

"But Robin," Starfire protested, "you KNOW how much Raven hates to be disturbed while she is doing the meditating. She will surely become angry and...and..."

"If she's going to get angry, she'll get angry at me," Robin said firmly. "So you guys don't have to worry about it. Are there any other reasons why I shouldn't just get this over with?"

"Well, we kinda like you," said Cyborg, who had been trying to stay out of it by fetching himself some pizza from the kitchen. "And if Raven doesn't kill you, then Starfire will. I really don't want to see the great Robin brought down by his own team."

"I would never kill Robin," Starfire huffed.

"Right," Cyborg said, unconvinced.

"No one is going to kill anyone." Robin started for the stairs leading to the hallway. "I'm going to go talk to Raven. No, you guys can't come."

"Come on, dude!" Beast Boy whined. "How are we gonna know you actually did it?"

"I simply wish to offer my apologies to Raven for disturbing her," Starfire mumbled.

Robin rubbed his temple. "Alright, fine. Cyborg, YOU come with me."

"What? Why me?"

"That way you can make sure I do it AND tell Raven we're sorry for disturbing her," Robin replied wearily. "Please?"

"Alright, alright!" Shoving the last piece of the leftover pizza into his mouth, Cyborg mounted the steps and caught up to Robin. "You owe me one," he muttered.

"Sure, sure. Starfire, Beast Boy, you two stay here. I'll be checking the security cameras later to make sure you didn't move from this room. Come on, Cyborg." Robin activated the automatic doors, and the two Titans made their way down the hall.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Cyborg said quietly once they were out of earshot. "I mean, Star really has a thing for you. And if righteous fury can make her shoot starbolts, imagine what jealousy could do to our Tower."

"Starfire doesn't have a thing for me!" Robin snapped back. "We're just really good friends, so you don't have to worry about that happening."

"Dude, are you blind? That girl thinks you're the best thing since a shiny new car!"

"Cyborg, I don't think Starfire likes cars the way you do."

"That's not the point," the half-machine growled. "But hey, if you want to stick your head in the sand and pretend she doesn't like you, then who am I to worry about the consequences of what you're about to do?"

The two came to a stop in front of Raven's door. Robin raised his hand to knock, then hesitated , shooting a sidelong look at Cyborg. "You...you really think Starfire likes me?"

"Anyone with eyes can see that, dude." Cyborg gave him a crooked grin. "I mean, why else would she try to kill Beast Boy over a stupid dare?"

"Yeah, that was a little out of character..." The masked Titan sighed and shook his head. "But what am I going to do? I told everyone I was going to do this; I never go back on my word."

"Like you said, it's just a game." Cyborg placed a heavy hand on Robin's shoulder. "I'm sure Beast Boy would get over it in a couple days, and Star certainly wouldn't lose any sleep over it."

"I guess you're right." Robin let his hand fall to his side. "Heh, besides, I think Raven would probably rather I didn't as well."

"You think Raven would probably rather you didn't what?"

Robin and Cyborg jumped; in the midst of their conversation, they hadn't seen the heavy metal door slide silently open, revealing the outline of a very grumpy Raven in the doorway. Cyborg cleared his throat and elbowed Robin in the ribs; the masked teen shot him a look that screamed 'thanks a lot' then turned nervously back to Raven.

"Uh...h-hey," he stammered, waving awkwardly. "What's...up?"

"Why are you guys creeping outside my room?" Raven asked, her creepy monotone resonating dully from the confines of her bedroom. "I already told you I don't want to play your stupid game."

"Well, funny you should mention that game-ow!" Cyborg yelped as Robin stepped heavily on his foot. "Hey! What are you-"

"Yeah, uh, I guess I forgot you said you didn't want to play, so I guess we'll be leaving now, sorry to bother you." Robin wheeled Cyborg around and started shoving him down the hall, ignoring his loud protests as he expertly blocked the half-machine's every attempt to stop.

Raven's eyes narrowed as she watched them struggle out of sight, then, deciding it wasn't worth her time, rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her. "That was weird," she muttered to herself. "But, I guess I should be used to it. I do live in a hive of morons..." Gliding over to her desk, she carefully picked up her mirror of horrors and studied her reflection. "Back to business..." Her eyes flickered red, and she was soon lost in a world of meditation.

Once Robin had dragged Cyborg well away from Raven's room, he wheeled him around and slammed him against the wall. "Why did you say that?" he hissed. "I thought we had both decided that we WEREN'T going to mention it to Raven!"

Cyborg chuckled and gave Robin a cheeky grin. "Well, I figured since we had already disturbed her, we might as well tell her what we came for."

"Argh, you are such a jerk!" Robin dropped his grip on Cyborg's shoulders and started pacing back in forth in front of his cybernetic friend. "Raven knows I wouldn't forget she didn't want to play. But you had to go and tell her that we came there for something regarding the game, so I had to make something up and...UGH I can't believe I was so stupid!"

"Relax, dude," Cyborg implored, hands stretched partially out toward his friend. "Raven's used to us bugging her over the dumbest reasons. Heheh, remember when BB and I tried to get her to play Stinkball? Whoo, you should have seen the look on her face when we interrupted her reading time..."

Robin paced a few steps further, then blew out a sigh, his shoulders sagging in either relief or defeat. "I know you're right," he said softly, "but I keep worrying...I mean, we drive the poor girl insane about 90% of the time...what if she just decides it's too much for her one of these days? I don't know what I would do if she just quit the team..."  
Cyborg gave him a strange look. "What YOU would do if she just quit the team?"

Robin started, then rushed to explain himself. "You know, when I plan our attack strategies and work out how we're going to take care of any certain enemy. I always have a specific job for each Titan to do. We each have our own talents, you know? Starfire's good at heading people off and causing the most damage...you're good at ground control and all the maneuvering stuff...Raven's good at being our shield, keeping important things from being damaged, moving innocent bystanders out of harm's way, keeping everyone's emotions in check when we all get freaked out..."

"Okay dude, I get it.

"I would feel the same way about anyone wanting to leave the team," Robin went on. "Raven just seems...like she would be the most likely to actually do it."

"I guess, but I don't so see why you're so worried," Cyborg said, confused. "I mean, she's never SAID anything about wanting to leave, and we've been bugging her with the same old stuff for as long as we've BEEN a team. I really don't think you have anything to worry about."

"I guess you're right..." Robin pushed his hair away from his mask and gazed off down the hall.

Cyborg followed his gaze, raised an eyebrow, then nudged his friend's arm. "Come on, dude. BB and Star are probably going insane by this point. We should probably go free them from the living room."

Robin considered for a moment, then stepped out of his friend's reach. "Could you do me a favor?" he asked quietly. "I...don't feel so good all of a sudden. You can tell the others whatever you want. I just think I need to lie down for a bit."

"Well, sure, but...are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just...really don't like to lie to people. Tell them I'll talk to them about it later if they're still wanting to talk." Taking a few steps down the hall, Robin turned and smiled at his friend. "I know it's weird, but when I think about our team going its separate ways...especially after what happened with Terra...it really gets me down."

"I understand dude." Cyborg gave Robin the thumbs up. "I'll take care of them. You go rest up."

"Thanks, Cyborg. You're a good friend." With that, Robin wandered off down the hall, lost in thought, knowing the concerned eyes of his fellow Titan were riding worriedly on his back.

Not long after Robin had gotten to his room, a not-so-unexpected knock came at his door. Unsurprised, he stayed sprawled out on his bed and muttered, "who is it?"

"It is me, Starfire," came the muffled response. "I wanted to see if you were...alright?"

"I'm fine, Star," Robin replied, rubbing his face with the heels of both hands. "Just looking for some time to myself."

Unperturbed, the beautiful Tamaranian girl continued, "Well, Cyborg said that you had opted not to disturb Raven after all, and this news was most glorious. I came to congratulate you on your good decision-making with the traditional Tamaranian Arglord of good decisions. Please, friend, you must partake in celebration of your good decision!"

_Way to go, Cyborg. Now I'll have to explain this to Beast Boy._ "I'm actually not feeling too well right now, Starfire," he responded, his stomach already reeling at the memory of Starfire's previous culinary 'masterpieces'. "Perhaps I can partake later?"

"Oh, but you must eat it quickly, for the Glirdleworms have a very short lifespan and they must be eaten before they expire!"

He was about to decline once again, but then remembered what Cyborg had told him earlier. _Oh man, now I'll feel really bad if I refuse her...Darn it Cyborg, I hope you're wrong about her._ "Alright alright, come on in."

No sooner had he extended the invitation than she was sitting on the corner of his bed, giant smile on her face, Arglord shoved right under his nose. Strategically scooting back a few inches to avoid the pungent smell of the Tamaranian dish, he forced a smile and patted her shoulder. "Thank you, Starfire...this looks...great."

"Oh, I am glad you think so! I made it in such a rush that I was worried the fresh rigglesclortch would not set properly..." She jiggled the gelatinous mound fondly.

"Where do you get all these ingredients on earth?" Robin asked, trying to stall the moment he would have to sample the disgusting heap as long as possible.

"It is not really a problem," she said idly, "as all I have to do is fly home for just long enough to gather the ingredients."

"Wow...that's...something else."

"Is it not?" Starfire beamed at him. "The trip was well worth it for me to bring my dear friend the Arglord of good decisions. Here, you must try some!" With a sickening squelching noise, she spooned him a steaming heap of the Arglord and held it to his lips. "Say 'ahhhh'!"

"Uhhh...Star, wait just a second." He gingerly pushed the spoon away from his mouth. "There was something I wanted to talk to you about..."

Her eyes went wide. "Something more important than the Arglord of good decisions? It must be dire..."

"Well, not dire, but important enough." As he took a deep breath to speak, the smell of the Arglord made his stomach churn. "But uh...first...why don't you let me take that wonderful dish you made and put it by the window? To cool, I mean."

"Certainly." The girl happily handed over the pile of goo, and Robin quickly sat it on the windowsill. With a deep sigh of relief, he padded back over to the bed and sat down once again.

"Starfire," he said slowly, "I'm going to ask you a difficult question, and I want you to answer me as truthfully as you can."

"Okay?" she replied warily. "What is it? Have I done something wrong?"

"No no, it's just...well, I was wondering...do you...have feelings for me?"

The girl's cheeks flushed a brilliant red. "Ah...ah..." Clasping and unclasping her hands, she let her gaze fall to the floor. "Well, I..."

Robin waited with bated breath, not noticing how his fists were clenched at his sides.

"I have strong feelings of friendship for you, Robin," she said hesitantly, "and at times, when you and I speak, my heart feels like it is trying to eat my tongue and I just feel the need to embrace you joyously...and when we are close...like this...I feel very...happy." Her green eyes flicked across his masked face, then abashedly returned to the floor. "Does...any of this...sound like I have these 'feelings' for you?"

Robin sighed. "Well...yes. And this is what I was hoping to avoid."

This time her eyes riveted to his. "What do you mean?" she asked frantically. "I thought that when two people of this planet had this conversation that they would proclaim their love to one another and exchange the-" she clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Well, yes, usually that's what happens when the two people share the same feelings for one another..." Robin struggled for words. "But, Starfire...we're a team. And, more importantly, we're friends. It's not that I don't like you," he assured her hastily, seeing tears well up in her emerald eyes. "It's not like that at all. I just feel like...well, we should keep being friends. A-at least for a little while. You know?" The tears overflowed anyway, and Starfire started to cry. Kicking himself for bringing it up at all, Robin quickly pulled her into a hug. "Starfire, please, don't cry..."

"Is there someone else?" she whispered, hugging her hands close to her chest but not resisting his embrace. "Do you have the feelings for someone else?"

"N-no! Star, it's not like that! I'm sure if there was anyone I could have feelings for it would be you, but right now isn't the time to have feelings for each other." He tilted up her chin and gave her an awkward smile. "We need to concentrate on being heroes," he told her soothingly. "The city needs us. A relationship...would just make things more difficult for us. While it could bring us really close, it could also tear the whole team apart."

"So if we make the city safe from every bad guy ever..." she wondered aloud. Suddenly, she jumped up, her face aglow with hope. "If we get rid of all of those who would try to harm our city, then we can have the feelings for each other?"

"Well, uh, probably, but-"

"Then that is what we shall do!" Wheeling around on her toes, she skipped toward the door. "I shall start using the Titan City Surveillance right away!" she chirped. Without even waiting for a response, she bounded off down the hall.

Robin stared after her, dumbfounded. "Uh...well, at least she's not taking it...too hard..." he stammered. Blowing out a huge sigh, he splatted back on his bed. "Man, I think I would rather face Slade a thousand times before having to do that again," he muttered. Shifting onto his stomach, he buried his face in his pillow. _Something tells me I'm gonna regret this in the morning._ He felt around for his Titan communicator, made sure the switch was set to "on", then let himself drift into blissful unconsciousness.


	2. Monster from the Past

It seemed like he had only closed his eyes for five minutes when he heard his communicator go off. Instantly alert, he jumped to his feet and snatched the tiny device off the table, flipping it open with practiced fingers. "This is Robin," he responded tersely. "Go ahead."

"This is Starfire," came the reply. "I was monitoring the Titan City Surveillance and I spotted something a little...'funny'? by the city power plant. I believe it may be Doctor Light. The city's power is flickering terribly."

"On it." Robin was already pulling on his steel-toed boots. "Everyone meet me by the power plant. Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy, take the air. Cyborg and I will follow on the ground. On the double. Titans, go!" Grabbing the keys to his motorcycle off the hook on the wall, he rushed off down the hall towards the underground garage. Cyborg met with him halfway there, rubbing the sleep out of his remaining human eye.

"Dude, did you notice the power flickering?" he asked sleepily. "I know I didn't. I didn't hear the backup generator come on either."

"If Starfire said she saw something, then I believe her," Robin replied. The two reached the garage. He grabbed his helmet from the seat of the cycle and pulled it snugly over his head. "You take the back road to the power plant. I'll come from the front. The girls and Beast Boy know to take 360 air coverage as usual. Meet you there." With that, he hopped onto his motorcycle and revved the engine, then sped loudly out of the garage.

Less than fifteen minutes later, the team stood in the pouring rain outside the city power plant. The lights were glimmering faintly through the dirty windows of the ancient building, and the city winked its sleepy eyes at the Titans as they played practiced gazes over the scene at hand. However, despite the rain and distant thunder, everything seemed peaceful and quiet.

"So...why are we here again?" Beast Boy grumbled.

Cyborg shook the rain out of his eyes. "Yeah Star, what is this about?"

"The lights were flickering in the city," Starfire told them earnestly. "So I did the homing on the power plant, and I saw shapes passing in front of the building. It was most unusual, for earthlings do not usually visit the power plant late at night in the rain, so I called a Titan alert!" Her chest puffed up with pride.

"Starfire, THIS is why we let Robin monitor the city," Raven said moodily, retreating deeper into her raven-hooded shadow for shelter from the rain. "You jump at every little thing."

"But I saw something, Raven! I know I did!" Starfire cast her an imploring look. "Can we not at least look around?"

"Come on guys," Robin interrupted, "let's just do a quick sweep of the area. If Starfire thinks she saw something, then it won't hurt any of us to just take a look around. Besides, what if she's right? We could be facing something serious here." He snatched the flashlight from the side of his motorcycle. "Raven and I will check the perimeter. Cyborg, you take Starfire and Beast Boy. Use the skeleton key to the city the mayor gave you to get inside. If someone finds something, send up a signal. If everything still looks okay in 20 minutes, we'll meet back here at the entrance. Titans, go!" Without a moment's hesitation, the team split up.

"So, do you really think Starfire saw something?" Raven asked after a few minutes of poking around the bushes ringing the ancient structure. She shivered as a drop of rain slithered down her neck.

"Can't be sure," Robin replied, turning his flashlight to peer down the road. "But it's better to be safe than sorry." After assuring himself that all was quiet in the surrounding city, he heaved a sheepish sigh.

"What is it?" Raven shot him a curious look.

"Well..." He fidgeted with his flashlight. "I think she might be looking a little...TOO hard for some sort of crime to apprehend."

"And why is that?"

Robin laughed nervously. "Well, you know Starfire...you said yourself, there's a reason we don't let her use the surveillance system too often..."

"Uh...HUH." The hooded girl raised an eyebrow. "You know you're not very good at lying, Robin. It doesn't take a psychic to read you like an open book." Her dark eyes watched the masked Titan give her an all-too-nonchalant wave as he busied himself with the remaining side of the building. Gliding up to him, she crossed her arms and planted herself in front of him. "Look Robin," she said, exasperated, "I don't care what happened between you and Starfire to make her want to arrest every shadow that shows up on the surveillance screen, but when it's popping everyone out of bed at 3 in the morning for a whole lot of nothing, it seems to me like it's something you definitely need to get under control. I do NOT want this to become a regular occurrence."

"Uh...sure thing..." he mumbled, running a gloved hand through his soaking ebony hair.

"Good. Now what do you say we check the roof so we can get out of here?" She pointed a slender finger toward the sky, then held out her hand to offer him a lift. The masked Titan accepted, and the two friends rose towards the roof.

"I told her we couldn't be more than just friends," Robin said softly as their feet touched the worn stone surface of the roof. "I know she likes me, but I don't think...especially being Titans...that we could ever be more."

Raven's cold response came after a short pause. "That's nice. I'm going to look over here now." The hooded figure slipped silently into the rain.

"I'm not sure why I told you that," Robin muttered to her retreating form. "Seems I'm telling people all sorts of things they don't need to know lately..." He was about to start checking the storage sheds dotting the top of the building when he heard a bloodcurdling scream. "Raven!" he gasped. Darts already in hand, he took off towards the source of her voice. "Raven, talk to me! Where are you?" His eyes searched frantically in the darkness. "Got to signal the others..." His hand darted to his belt; in seconds, a waterproof flare lit the night.

Instantly he wished the night had remained dark.

A giant black figure swallowed the light of the flare as if a black hole had formed on the roof of the power pant. Two sets of slanted red eyes glowed menacingly from its depths, and below them a mouth full of glittering yellow teeth leered at the tiny Titan standing before it. Raven was clutched in its claws.

"What, no hello?" the shape snarled. "I'm insulted! Though I do concede, it must be hard to recognize me." Raven groaned as sharp, shadowy talons raked across her body.

"Let her go!" Robin shouted, shifting his stance as he drew his pole. "I'm warning you!"

"Let her go?" The creature burst into terrifying laughter. "Why, this is simply a reunion! After all, this girl was the one who sent me to the asylum for three years! I want to thank her for my newfound power." The girl gasped; the creature tightened its grip.

The young Titan blinked behind his mask. "Asylum...no...you can't be..." Terror forced him back a step.

"Yes! I am none other than Dr. Light!" The proclamation echoed through the pounding rain. Raising Raven high, the shadow that was the monstrosity's body surged around her slender form. "I was the one this child so foolishly drug though the bowels of hell, leaving me naught but the shell of a man cowering in the corners of his own mind, afraid of the darkness that had taken form within him! However, what she did not know was that she had given me an unfathomable gift...the gift of the very darkness which consumed me!"

At that moment, the others raced onto the scene. Starfire gasped when she saw Raven clutched in the monster's claws, darting over to Robin with wild fear in her eyes. "Robin, what is happening?" she demanded. "Why does it look like Raven has got Raven?"

"I'll explain later," Robin answered tersely. "For now, we need to get Raven away from him. ASAP!"

"Man that thing looks pissed!" Cyborg yelped. He and Beast Boy rushed to join their fellow Titans, both waiting for their leader's command. "How do we fight it?"

"More importantly, how do we fight it without hurting Raven?" Beast Boy added.

"I don't know, but we're not going to have time to think about it! Look out!" Shoving Starfire out of the way, Robin managed to grapple his hook onto one of the storage sheds and pull himself out of harm's way before a bolt of black surged through his body. Beast Boy changed instantly into a pterodactyl and flapped towards the creature that called itself Dr. Light, carrying Cyborg in his sharp talons.

"YEEEEEEEEEHAW!" Cyborg unleashed his beam cannon, and the mass of shadow roared. "Star!" he yelled. "Get Raven!"

"Right!" Green eyes aflame, Starfire leaped into the fray, firing starbolt after starbolt at what she could only guess was the arm carrying her friend. "Raven!" she shouted desperately. "Please, friend! You must wake up! You are in grave danger!" Her plea fell on deaf ears; Raven appeared to have entered the comatose state that kept her from harm. Helpless to aid her friend, Starfire swooped upward to avoid being swallowed by the darkness that raged around her.

"Keep trying, Titans!" Robin cried. He was rapidly throwing everything in his arsenal at the creature to no avail. In fact, his shadowy foe seemed to be enjoying their fruitless efforts.

"No longer will Dr. Light bow to you puny Titans!" he crowed. With an effortless sweep of a string of shadow, Starfire was sent hurtling towards the ground. Beast Boy attempted to charge the thing as a triceratops, but was quickly tossed aside, bringing down Cyborg as his giant body slammed into the stone. The beast grinned triumphantly. "And now, for the coup de grace..." He raised Raven high in the air, yellow teeth glimmering in the light of the flare. "When you become a part of me, little one, my power will be unstoppable!" Red eyes gleaming, the monster opened its claws, and the unconscious girl began to topple towards its gaping maw.

"No..." Robin murmured, watching his team fall to the once-powerless villain. "No!" Using his pole as a vault, he launched himself towards Raven in a last ditch attempt to free her from her dark prison. He felt his foot make contact with an ethereal surface and was instantly surrounded by the sensation of freezing cold water. "Raven!" he gasped, desperately fighting his way through the living shadow towards the haze of blue he could see mere feet from his grasp. Through sheer force of will, he managed to touch her freezing hand. At that moment, however, Raven opened her eyes: all four of them.

"You thought you could beat me, father," she growled. Her voice took on an unearthly tone, seeming to echo within itself as it huge black wings of shadow erupted from her lithe body. "You thought you could use my power as a portal into this world...well...you were wrong."

"What...what's happening?" Dr. Light's hideous body writhed. "No...this can't...be!"

"What's going on...?" Beast Boy wondered, eyes wide.

"I think...we're...winning?" Cyborg responded, equally dumbfounded.

"Look at that..." Starfire pointed weakly at the unfolding spectacle.

The form of a huge bird suddenly engulfed the entire creature, and, with a final inhuman scream, Dr. Light was drowned in the otherworldly cry of the raven.


End file.
